Heartbreak: Can It EVER Fade Away?
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Amelie has lost the love of her life, Sam, and is seriously struggling. Oliver finds it his mission to get her back to normal. But what if they end up falling for one another - or will the lure of getting Morganville change Oliver's motives? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sam is dead. Amelie is alone and completely heartbroken. Slowly, she is beginning to pull herself together, but it's not really working: she needs someone else to stem that hole Sam's death left in her heart… But what if that person just happened to be Oliver?

_**First ever Amelie and Oliver story… not only by me, but according to my FanFiction, the first romance between the pair! So please enjoy! **_

**p.s – it will be a slow romance, you know, because Sam has just died!**

**Set a few months after Sam died – so about the time of book 7!**

**

* * *

**

Amelie's POV:

My heart was wrenched from my chest that day, the day my father killed my true love and was ripped to shreds. But it wasn't ripped at the point of impact, when my father did the deed… no, it was in those moments where I held my Samuel's dying body in my arms. It was those final words he whispered to me that did it. Because the realisation that he would never be returning to me, ever, hit me then, hard. And I knew then that I would never feel these feelings ever again, for anyone, in my life.

I sit alone in my study now, staring into space, hugging the only thing of Sam I have left – the jumper he wore the night I changed him, may years ago. I hug it into my chest, protecting it from the tears pouring down my face, the tears that never seem to stop. 99% of the time I am now alone – I cannot face being in public for long times – everything reminds me of Samuel. Until my loneliness is interrupted: by Oliver. The last person I want to see.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" I ask him, turning away to wipe my tears away and to hide any emotion I possibly can: I hate showing emotion to anyone, especially since Samuel… no. I must stop thinking about him; it isn't healthy and isn't going to help me.

"I am here because you are obviously hurting and need someone," he responds, so much more kindly than I would ever have imagined from him. So much more gently and 'acceptive' of my current predicament than in my wildest dreams I would have thought him capable of.

"Well what do you expect?" I ask harshly and laugh in the same harsh tone. "My true love died in my arms. How do you expect me to feel? But what makes you think that I need someone?"

He shakes his head and walks over to where I am sat – I throw Samuel's jumper aside and stand up to face him. One thing I learnt is that you never sit inferior to your opponent.

"Amelie, it has been over 4 months," he says gently, moving ever closer. "But I know that you need someone, otherwise you would be out living your life rather than sitting closeted up in here and sitting submerged in the past."

How dare he! How dare he mock my actions – does he not understand grief?... but I need to do something soon, because otherwise he will be using this against me to get control of Morganville.

"So what do you want Oliver?" I ask sharply, looking him in the eye. He's the first man I have looked in the eye since Samuel. Oliver has grey eyes, the complete opposite to Samuel, which helps greatly – I couldn't do it otherwise.

"What I want is for you to stop being closed up in here, and to experience life once more. I don't want you to miss out on the town you created. I want you to be able to live and cherish Sam's memory, rather than being completely locked up in him," he says passionately, looking down at me fiercely. But it isn't anger, oh no, it's his wish for me to get better. I can actually believe him though: for the first moment in this unfortunate meeting, I actually believe what he is saying.

"So you know what, lets do it!" I say on the spur of the moment, wanting to do anything, to say anything, for him to leave so that I can get back to Sam and my memories.

"Do what?" he asks me, making me infuriated – for god's sake, he has just been pressuring me to get out!

"For god's sake, as you just said, I will go out into Morganville tomorrow evening. 7pm. Founders Square!" I say angrily, striding around the room impatiently. He smiles at me and looks happy that he has achieved something – little does he know that it isn't real, it's just so he will get off my back.

"Oh that is great Amelie, I will be there are 7pm! Oh this is just so brilliant for you to finally be moving on and getting on with your life," he warbles on and my anger levels rocket sky high at this: moving on isn't an option for me! I need to have Samuel with me everyday. Because I left him for over 50 years – this is my punishment for doing such a despicable thing, to use my love as an experiment! This is my punishment – to have to live with the memory of what could have been for eternity. I will pay dividence to this because it is all my fault.

"Get out," I cry at Oliver, turning and battering my hands against his chest to shove him away, "GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He leaves, and once he is completely gone, I walk back over to where I left Samuel's jumper and sink to the ground, sobbing harder than before…

Oliver's POV:

That's progress – at least I actually managed to get into the office, unlike the last few months where it has been blocked off on the portal network. She has agreed to come out tomorrow, which is brilliant. I know that she thinks I want Morganville from her, and I do, but I will not make a move against her until she is at full strength – I am, after all, a gentleman. I know that she only agreed to come out to get me off her back so I would leave her alone – I'm not stupid – but at least she is coming out and hopefully getting over her hermit phase of the last few months. True, Samuel died, but this really needs to finish and she needs to move on.

So tomorrow needs to come, and I need to see that Amelie moves on soon… so I can get Morganville of course!

* * *

**What did you think of this – should I continue this story or not?**

**Review please!**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long – I never expected it to be as popular – thanks to FireFrenzy596 who helped make me update today!**

**

* * *

**

Amelie's POV:

I cannot believe that he said all those things to me, warbled on and on when he _knew_ I wanted to be alone, with Samuel. The one man I love, have loved, will always love. I can barely breathe; the pain wracking through my torso is so tremendous. He's made me promise to go out tomorrow night, to Founders Square, and I have no idea how I am going to make it through. I mean look at me! I can't even move on for more than a moment, before breaking down once more.

Right. I am going to sort myself out, once and for all. Beginning now. I stand up with a vengeance, moving over to the cluttered desk and begin to stack up the papers I am yet to read into one organised pile, every one exactly above the one above it. I align the pen in direct accordance to the blank piece of paper that I always leave out for note taking.

Soon, everything is in it's own place, the only things out of place… Samuel's jumper and myself. I have a pair of black trousers and a black t-shirt on – things I have worn for days now; I don't care about my appearance. My hair is loose, over my shoulders, and unkempt – I haven't cared for it since… I always wore my hair up, but Samuel preferred it down, so down it now is. Amelie, _stop thinking about him_. you need to move on.

This is a new record – 5 minutes with my mind almost fully sane. But I mustn't think too soon this optimistic; I don't want to risk it. Slowly, I take a deep breath before grasping the handle to my office that connects to the rest of my house and pulling it down. The rush of fresh, clean air shocks my system; for too long, I have smelt this stale air in this office. I need to STOP this hibernation period – Oliver is right, I need to come out of my 'hovel' – and soon! Otherwise Oliver will be all over taking over this town like a ton of bricks and I will be left with nothing, not even my town.

I take a small step outside of the office, and breathe deeply, before taking another one. And another. And another. Until I end up in my bathroom, the marble surfaces cleaned within an inch of their life, just waiting for water stains from my inevitable shower.

I walk in (after undressing) to the walk in shower and turn on the power shower, feeling the jets of water wash over me. The strength of them is almost strong enough to get through into my system, for me to feel the battering the water is giving my body. Almost. I can't quite manage to feel them – but I feel them so much more than before. I _feel_ so much more alive, more vital, than I did half an hour ago. Who knew that Oliver could be good for anything?

The next day – 6:30pm

Oliver's POV:

I pace up and down the grass of Founders Square, knowing that Amelie has half an hour to arrive, but if she isn't here by quarter to, she isn't coming. That would be such a shame – I had hoped my visit to see her had jolted _something_ inside of her, just to make her feel something. Even just one little thing, that would be an achievement; to be able to say that I got through to her enough to have done that would be truly remarkable.

Up and down, up and down, I go from one end of the square to the other and back within a second, waiting for her. Then I turn around as I make my way to go to the other end of the deserted square, and she is there. Dressed inconspicuously, in clothes I would never expect her to be wearing (black _jeans_ and a long sleeved white t-shirt under a smart suit jacket), she stands mutinous. Her hair is twisted back into the bun I have always known her to have, so completely befitting to her personality.

"Amelie, you came," I say with a smile but she doesn't reciprocate it.

"I'm here. I came. What do you want me to do? Jump up and down? Do cartwheels over the grass?" she asks sarcastically - hair is twisted back into the bun I have always known her to have, so completely befitting to her personality.

"Amelie, you came," I say with a smile but she doesn't reciprocate it.

"I'm here. I came. What do you want me to do? Jump up and down? Do cartwheels over the grass?" she asks sarcastically – _yes_, the old Amelie is returning. Slowly, of course, but surely, she is on her way back.

"Don't be silly Amelie, cartwheels are so under 500 years old, and I don't expect you to be able to bend your knees," I say, being nasty to her to try and bring her out of her shell even further than she has – she is truly remarkable. Just last night, she was completely depressed (and hugging Sam's jumper – she needs to move on from that idiot; he is the one who left **her**, not the other way around) but now… well, I wouldn't say she is entirely back, but definitely on her way.

"So, please enlighten me to our plans," she says and I point towards the City Hall.

"We," I begin dramatically, "Are going to have our first Council Meeting in 10 months – you haven't a clue how long I have waited for this!"

She rolls her eyes noticeably but walks towards the City Hall, staying away from me but not walking in front of me – I suppose she thinks I'll try and steal her power. But how wrong she is…

* * *

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Got a random plotline in my head this morning for this story, so just HAD to write it XD enjoy! (n/b, sort of similar to chapter 9 in Ghost Town... Just not the same!)**

_Amelie's POV:_

Oliver holds open the door for me and I step through cautiously, ensuring that he isn't going to stab me in the back as I pass. He smiles a tight smile, waving his hands in the air to symbolise that he isn't going to hurt me. Although, I am stronger and faster than him so I could probably beat him. Still, if his intent was there, he'd be dead before he could say one word.

"Ma'am," one of my many guards says to me as I pass with a cool nod. Oliver's hand wavers around my waist for some absurd reason before he moves it away as I stride forwards to the meeting. Inside, Myrnin waits with his usual, overly elaborate gestures, along with Richard Morrell and Hannah Moses, the humans on the council. One look at them makes me want to be sick - how is it that everyone besides me can make relationships and stick with them? They are trying to hide it from everyone, but it's instantly obvious what they are.

"Ma'am," Hannah says to me politely, as I settle into the chair at the head of the table. I lift my skirts up slightly to position myself in the chair, and feel my blank, emotionless, face slide into being. I nod in Hannah's direction, ignoring the glances between herself and Richard at my sudden appearance here.

"Amelie, such a _pleasure _to see you here - I was worried I may have to sit with this psychotic idiot for another meeting without you," Myrnin enthuses, stopping as I hold a hand up to silence him.

"Silence," I say, not elaborating that his incessant chit chat is making my head ache more than it has in recent months. So far, I have held myself together in complete and utter Ice-Queen poise: yes, I know of my mantra that the Collins boy 'nicknamed' me this, and I can't help but feel he has 'hit the nail on the head' so to speak.

"Let us begin," I say primly after a stretch of silence, as I survey the agenda for this particuliar meeting. The first point on the agenda is: Claire Danvers.

"I knew of your appearance here tonight, Amelie, so that is why she is appearing on tonight's agenda," Oliver says smarmily and I want to hit him out of the building. How dare he put up _this _human, the one under my protection? The one who has saved the town - and myself - more times than I can count! Of course, I have had to save her countless times ,also, but due to her successes how dare he place her on this agenda?

"What is my Protectee doing on the agenda?" I ask harshly, controlling the anger to hide behind my emotionless mask - I've had a lot of practise over the past century.

"She knows too much - she could bring down this entire town," Oliver presses, causing Richard, Hannah and Myrnin to snort in disgust.

"She saved yourself more than once, Oliver, perhaps you ought to remember that," Myrnin says and Oliver bares his fangs at him.

"I don't deny that: still, she knows exactly how to destroy each and every one of us, not even counting how much she knows about the machine," he counter argues and I want to scream at him - Claire is IMPORTANT! She doesn't know just how much value she has, in my eyes. Too often I have told her how expendable she is, but I don't mean it... I often said the same to Samuel. No, I must stop this dangerous train of thought.

I know the pain is visible on my face and I cannot even begin to mask it. I feel as if I'm in a trance, the room in front of me blurring away, along with the voices of the squabbling Councillors. In front of me, a ghostly figure of Sam, his red hair waving gently in the invisible wind. I gasp at the sight of him, shock dispelling into happiness that he is here with me.

"Amelie, Amelie, AMELIE!" Oliver repeats my name, snapping his fingers to grasp my attention. I blink, and in that motion, Sam disappears and I feel desolate that he left me.

"Yes Oliver?" I ask him shortly, fighting to rebuild the walls around myself the appearance of Sam destroyed.

"What do you think we ought to do in the case of Claire Danvers?" he asks, making the opposing three look at me - they know that my opinion is more important than all of their's put together.

"Leave her. Not one hair on her head is to be harmed, under my Protection or not. If I hear of anything linking you violently to her, Oliver, you **will **feel the full brunt of my anger. Clear?" I say angrily, making him look mutionus before saying, "Yes, milady," with a sullen tone.

The Council doors burst open now, one of my guards following in a human - Jason. No, not another reminder of Sam: first there was Claire, now the human he taught to basically stake me, in relative terms.

"Yes?" I ask shortly, waving away my guards. The boy looks more than half crazed and Hannah makes a move to head in his direction to hold him.

"I came," he begins, "To give you something, Founder."

He produces a crossbow, and shoots a silver crossbolt into my heart so fast that I cannot react. The pain is excruciating, yet I cannot move a muscle as I topple onto the floor. I hear Myrnin launching over the table to assist Richard and Hannah in the detaination of the one who did this to me. Oliver, however, runs over to my side, and cradles my head in his hand. I barely feel this, however, because ahead of me is the wavering figure of Sam... He's here! Again! I smile slightly as I see him, before Oliver says:

"I'm going to pull it out - you're going to be ok Amelie!"

I feel tears pouring out of my eyes, stinging down my cheeks in hot streaks.

"No, don't," I stammer out, leaving him in complete shock. "Please, let me die. Let me move on into the afterlife, to be with Sam. Let me die, Oliver, and be with my Sam!" I beg of him but he shakes his head, looking outraged.

"No, I can't Amelie," he says, leaving my heart broken into yet another piece.

"Oliver, if you do this one thing for me, I bequeath you this town. If you let me die, these people in here bear witness that _you _are to be the new ruler. Please Oliver, be the ruler," I beg of him, promising him irrationally as I see Sam's figure beginning to slip away into the distance. I, myself, feel as if my body is beginning to follow him, as I start to give up in my body.

My promise has Oliver looking completely torn. He looks as if a large part of him wants to accept my offer for him to be the ruler. Then something comes over his face, and a grim look sets in as he grasps the bolt and pulls it out of my heart.

With this motion, Sam's figure dispells into nothingness, leaving me more broken than ever. My torso rises with the bolt before I slump back to the floor to lie in my bloodpool.

"Drink this," Myrnin says, having dashed back from another room with a bottle of blood. Oliver supports my back as I grasp the bottle in shaking hands to down the blood in one. My vision turns red and as I feel the blood strengthening me, I feel more desolate and alone than ever. He gave up the chance of being the ruler of Morganville, to save me - why? I must ask him later, but now... Now I cannot join my Samuel, I must regain my strength and try and overcome this pain.

"I shall take you home, Amelie," Oliver whispers in my ear as he lifts me effortlessly: no, I cannot go with him. Still, he will not kill me - this has shown me that.

He runs me home, me all the while dreaming of Samuel and the heartache that follows from seeing him!

_Oliver's POV - just when Amelie is shot_

No. She cannot be dying on the floor. I do not hesitate as I jump over the table to cradle her in my arms.

"I'm going to pull it out, Amelie," I say, barely holding in the tears that she is so badly damaged.

She then protests, then asks me to let her die, to join Sam. I feel a wave of fury as she mentions him - he's _dead _and isn't coming back when will she realise that? And for her to join him is just selfish.

"No, I can't Amelie," I say, and her face falls even further as I say this, tears on her face ever thicker.

She then promises me a rash promise, one that leaves the rest of the room (whom I'd almost forgotten about) in shock. She offers me Morganville. Of course, I'm completely torn - most of me wants to accept this beautiful request - I get rid of my competition and gain the thing I want in the same thing. But I can't let her die - I _love _her. This hits me hard as I consider letting her die - I've loved her all along. The past 400 years have brought about so much pain and violence, hatred and animosity, between us, yet I now see the only reason I dealt with it was that I love her. I always have, I just never knew. So I cannot let her die - I **have **to make her see my feelings: she HAS to reciprocate them, deep down. After all, if she didn't why did she keep saving me in the past? Why didn't she kill me all those time when she definitely had the upper hand? Why didn't she dispose of me when I entered Morganville - nobody would have known as everybody assumed I had met my end? No, she CANNOT die, she has to live for me to show her my feelings. How much I love her hits me now: a moving train hitting a paltry human at 200mph. It's a complete and utter shock to my system, her being the only woman I've ever loved, and I struggle to hide my feelings, simply placing a grim look on my face to try and mask them - I ought to take lessons from Amelie in masking, given how much she has be hiding just tonight!

I don't say anything, simply move with unerring speed as I see she is slipping away - giving up. I wrench the bolt protruding from her chest and she moves with it before lying back in the blood pool she's left. Myrnin (never thought I'd be glad to see him) hands her a bottle of blood, so I carefully lift Amelie's torso so she can drink. I try to hide the feelings I have for her, most likely visible through this act, but I see the humans (no longer concerned with the dirty piece of scum who tried to kill my only love) exchanging glances.

"I'll take you home, amelie," I say gently to Amelie, scooping her up and flying out of the door. I know she's dreaming of Sam and I can't help but envy him: he has her and he's dead! Why can't she ever realise that we're made for each other? True, I've only just realised that but she needs to, to be herself.

She drops off to sleep before I reach her house, and I tuck her up in her bed, not going near her blood stained clothing because I know I'll be murdered if I do. I simply, very carefully and deliberately, tuck the duvet up around her, leaving her arms loose on the top of it. Her face looks so peaceful as she sleeps, the blonde hair she loves hanging loose around her face and making her look the 32 years she physically is. Me, 45 physically, I look so old in comparison to her - and I am over 500 years younger but that's what you get for having Bishop as a father.

"Goodnight my Amelie. If only you would realise how much I love you," I whisper as I leave the room after holding her hand for almost an hour.

I love her with all my heart... And I can't do anything about it.

**What did you think? I was crying when I wrote her asking to die: please review - 5 & I'll update soon!**

**Vicky xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**thanks for all the reviews etc on this story! No oliver's pov this chapter, i don't think but the next chapter will be tremendous (I hope)!**

_Amelie's POV:_

I awake after a long sleep, where I know I healed from the bolt to the chest. I feel a dry metallic feeling in my throat but ignore it as I think back over last night.

I got shot. Then I begged Oliver to let me die, showing how much I miss Sam, and he refused... Even for Morganville. That was a shock, but even more was that he held me then brought me home. That gives me a shock - has he... No. I'm still fully dressed in the holey, bloodstained, clothes. Good, otherwise he would have been dead for doing such a deed.

After that eventful night at the Council, I remember Oliver carrying me home and my seeing Sam's ghost. Then, it goes into a blur, a haze, but I could have sworn I heard someone say, "Goodnight my Amelie. If only you would realise how much I love you." Which is really weird - because it felt so real, but why would Oliver ever say that to _me_? I mean, we've been mortal enemies since his change, almost, apart from the past few years or the times with my father. I must have dreamt it, that's the only explanation.

I remove the tightly tucked covers from myself and head to my Changing Room, to remove the bloodstained clothing I currently wear. I select a cream suit, with a pink blouse, as suitable attire for the day and pin my hair back from my face. Today is the day I, Amelie, return from my mourning period. I will always love Sam, and if he continues to doggard me as he has of late I will love that so much, but I need to come out and be the Queen once more.

Now I am ready, I slowly leave my room, acknowledging the nearest guard to me as I pass on my way to the kitchen. Here, I remove a carton of blood from the fridge and heat it in the microwave - such an ingenious appliance - for a few moments before taking it out. I can barely restrain myself from gulping it straight out of the carton, but do - after all, I am a lady. I pour the blood into a cup and delicately guzzle it down, before pouring a second cup and a third, continuing until the carton is empty.

I dispose of it in the bin before wondering what I should do today. I am in a rather peaceful mood, with no painful memories loitering around corners currently, so how best to take advantage of it?

A flicker of intuition hits me at this point: Myrnin. I haven't seen my dear friend in so long, as last night doesn't count, due to the hermit I have been of late as well as his disease. I didn't visit him often when he was ill, mainly because I was afraid he would turn on me - not recognise his oldest friend. Still, although his exuberance may be a little high, it is always good to visit those who are dear to you when you can.

So I step through the portal and emerge in the cluttered library on the fringes of his laboratory.

"Amelie, what a pleasant surprise, are you well?" Myrnin rolls off in one breath, ecstatic to see me. I smile a small smile before moving to sit down in one of the high backed chairs next to a bookcase. Myrnin closes the book and waits for my answer but I cannot answer - what is he wearing? Surfer shorts, with a robe he bought in 1723? Remarkable, that someone so bright could make so many fashion mishaps!

"I am quite well, thank you Myrnin," I manage to articulate after a moment. "I just wished to visit a dear friend, that's all," I explain myself to his unasked question. He nods and leans forwards, moving closer to me.

"I was worried for a moment yesterday, that you weren't going to be able to make it through the attack," he says softly and I hide the rush of embarassment - does he mean that I wasn't strong enough, or that he heard my request of Oliver?

"I assure you Myrnin, I feel stronger than ever," I answer stiffly, unable to let my guard down as much as usual when I am in his company incase I falter in my half truths.

"That is marvellous news," he say, clapping his hands together as he does, making the book (a rare copy of a classic) in his lap almost fall to the ground.

I stay with Myrnin for almost an hour before I cannot handle his enthusiasm for life and everything in general anymore. Also, he was about to move onto his feelings for Claire - completely transparent - and I couldn't handle talks about true love, or anything else. So I bid farewell and return to my office, where a certain hippie vampire is waiting for me.

"Hello Amelie," he says with a crooked grin, somehow making my heart jump alive - how? Why do I feel this, this _vitality _at the moment? Surely I ought to be more dead than ever with Sam gone, as well as my near death, but I feel strangely alive.

"Oliver," I reply coolly and we stare at each other for a long moment, neither of us moving. I fear a confrontation is on the cards - just will I have the strength to win?

**Well, what do you think? Sorry it's a little short - next chappy we go back in time a little to Oliver's perspective and how he ends up in Amelie's office - as well as their little confrontation! And a little depression after that, but next chapter you DON'T want to miss!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**It's back a little in time here – during the day after Oliver said he loved Amelie – to her sleeping form, of course!**

**

* * *

**

_Oliver's POV:_

"Eve, please just leave me alone!" I groan my head in my hands as I sit in my office in the back of Common Grounds. She makes a little flippy motion as she leaves, obviously annoyed with how short I was with her. Then again, why wouldn't I be short with her – she is a human, I am a powerful vampire, who is in love with someone who will probably never realise it.

So what am I going to do? Do I let my feelings stay dormant inside of me forever, or do I do something about them and tell her? This is a ridiculously hard decision – one way, I will never know what could happen. But then again, if I _did_ tell her and she hated me for it – with the amount she misses Sam – I'd be truly devastated. Not to mention I'd not be welcome in town and I'd be ridiculed everywhere!

I stand up in my seat and begin to tidy up the mess in the office – I can't think straight with all these papers everywhere. I stack papers into neat piles on the desk and arrange the writing equipment in lines with completely accurate precision. In the corner, I reach into the blood filled fridge and stack the blood bags in order of their blood type – O, A, B, AB. I then take an AB filled bag and pierce a hole in it with my fingernail and sup up the entire bag, my fangs sinking into the plastic coating of the bag as I enjoy the flavour that much. I blink, clearing my red vision back to normal, before disposing of the now empty bag in the bin. That was the vampire version of alcohol for Dutch courage – no matter which path I go down, I am going to need Dutch courage!

"Eve," I call through, just loud enough for her to hear. She stomps her way through and I almost laugh at her appearance today – black hair, with a purple skull t-shirt with a black skirt. Gothic _really_ isn't her style, or anyone's, in this town. Unless they want to have a sign pointing to their neck saying 'Bite Me' – not that I _would _bite a Goth!

"Yes Mr Moody?" she says, huffing and puffing – honestly, she is lucky I am in a good mood today, or at least occupied with my feelings, to get away with calling me that.

"Don't call me that," I begin harshly. "I need you to look after the shop for the rest of the night – until midnight. Lock up when you leave. I'll pay you triple," I add on the end as I see her protesting about being out so late. Michael can come and pick her up, anyway!

"Ok then – where are you going?" she asks inquisitively – honestly, does she really think that I am going to answer that?

"None of your business," I say sharply and she recoils at my tone.

"Another thing… I've heard a rumour that Amelie was, you know, last night," she says, using the non verbal method of showing the stake in heart, incase any college students are listening.

"That's neither here, nor there," I say coolly and she smiles before leaving the room – damn, as I didn't vehemently deny it, I've basically just told her that it is true. Great.

What do I do? Tell her, or not?

Oh sod it, I may as well be a man and tell her how I feel – she needs to know, so then I can see how she reacts. If she doesn't want to be with me, that's fine - I'll get out of Morganville, without a doubt. But on the off chance that she _does _reciproacte the feelings, I can be with her. Hopefully.

That's that decided then. I stride over to the other side of the office and pull on my suit jacket - it's a little weird with my tie dye shirt and jeans, but according to Eve (yes, I've taken fashion advice off Eve) this is in fashion. So, now I have it on, I brush my hair before stepping directly into the Lion's Den, so to speak. I stride purposefully into the study, which is empty, and wait on the balls of my feet. The longer I wait, the more I lose my nerve. I'm just about to leave the room when I hear Amelie's voice from behind me.

"Oliver," she says coolly - damn, that means I can't escape then!

"Ah, Amelie, you're here!" I fudge, thinking through in my brain what reason I could have for being here.

"Yes. Generally finding me in my own house shouldn't be a surprise, unlike finding yourself," she replies in clipped tones - less formal than before. "Speaking of which, what _are _you doing here?"

Great, here's where my amazing explanation is to come in.

"Erm... Well, you see... I, um,... I wanted to see if you're ok," I stammer out, just as I did in 1642, when I almost told her something personal. Brilliant explanation here, Oliver! She obviously doesn't believe me, with the facial expression on her face.

"I repeat Oliver, what are you doing here?" she says, her tone stern. This is it: now or never.

"I haven't been straight with you Amelie," I admit, looking at the wall behind her, rather than at her. "Although, as I only realised it yesterday, I feel I am forgiven for not confessing this sooner."

Her inquisity has been sparked - she leans forwards in her chair and compells me to look at her.

"What is it Oliver? My patience is wearing thin!" she says angrily, making me smile thinly.

"Oh, how I wish this could be easier to tell you Amelie," I say, putting my head in my hands as I sit down. "Yesterday... When you were shot, I realised something. Something that I never realised until then, but I've felt for many years," I say, not able to say the words.

"Blast it Oliver! Tell me what you want to say, or God help me I'll throw you out of Morganville!" she says irately, no patience left whatsoever. She stands up sharply and looks as threatening as she possibly could.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" I say sharply. "I love you!" I say simply. "Every fibre of my soul aches for you and you have no idea how much it pains me to admit it!"

She falls back into her chair with a bang, her mouth wide open in shock. Well she's not killed me yet, so she's taken it better than she could have done.

_Amelie's POV:_

That absolute bastard! Pardon my french, but he knows how I feel about Sam - last night proves it, given my request! I can't deal with this, I just can't! I collapse back into my chair and put my head in my hands - why? Why now? Why has he told me of his feelings now, given if they're so strong he has to have known about them since before I founded Morganville. Hell, given we didn't see much of each other when we moved to America, before we left _England_! I mean, I thought I felt something for him back in the 1600's, but when he never did anything on these feelings, I sort of pushed them away. And they got completely blown out of the water when I met Sam, and everything happened between us. So how DARE he try and taint my love's name, by deciding to tell me he loves me.

"Why?" I ask, my voice completely cracked - this is the most emotion I have shown to anyone for many years. "Why tell me? Why now?"

"I don't know... I just thought that, that you might feel something for me," he says softly - what? He expects me to feel something? So all this getting me out of the house, to move on from Sam, hasn't been for me, it's been so he can get one leg over me, has it?

"You bastard!" I call him this loudly, the first time I have sworn out loud, for many years. I stand up and begin to mask my feelings over - he has no place here whatsoever. Not if he's going to try and trick me into loving him - could it be for him to get to Morganville from me, but me to be beaten and alive? I stand up quickly, making him startled into jumping up as well. He begins to move towards me.

"Amelie, I never planned for this to happen," he explains softly and I 'hmph' loudly - of course he didn't! He just came here and destroyed my world on a whim, didn't he?

"So you didn't come here to tell me... You came here to try and defeat me?" I presume and he looks confused.

"No I didn't, I, I came to tell you how I feel," he admits, "But you weren't here... And I lost my nerve. Just when you were entering, I was about to leave. So I had to stay and tell you - honestly, Amelie, I was going to spare your feelings!" he continues strongly. "But now you know, I may as well tell you... I've never felt like this before with anyone, anything!" great, he goes into his bloody obsession with me. For god's sake, why is he doing this to me.

"Oliver," I begin softly, unable to be nasty when he's being so open. As well as the fact that I see Sam's portrait and his figure instantly calms me down. "Whatever made you tell me this I don't know..." I say, before his face lightens for some absurd reason! He then moves quickly across the gap between us and roughly takes my face in his hands before lowering his lips onto mine. For a moment, the physical contact feels brilliant, sparks flying between us, me melting into Oliver, before I realise just who I am kissing. And it's not my Sam.

Violently, I shove him off me and wipe away all saliva he has passed onto me. He looks bemused at this, massaging his shoulder where I shoved him.

"What did you do that for?" he asks me as I round on him, completely outraged.

"You _kissed _me, Oliver. You invaded my space, even though you know I don't love you, and manhandled me. You disgust me. Get out of my house, get away from me - I never want to see you ever again," I yell and he backs away, heartbroken.

Once he has left, I collapse to the floor and sob my heart out. "Sam, I am so sorry, so so sorry!" I cry at his portrait.

What can I do to show how much I love him? I know.

I stand up, shake my hair out of my bun, and grab the purse in one of my drawers containing silver.

I'm going to offer blood.

I sprint through the portal and emerge in the graveyard. Just ahead of me is Sam's white marble gravestone - the object of my desires. The stone looks as good as it did when it was laid, and as I collapse to my knees in front of it, all I can do is cry.

"Sam I am so, so, sorry," I repeat over and over again before retracting my fangs. From the purse I take two silver coins, ignoring the burns they cause on my hands, before lifting my wrists to my fangs and ripping them open. I then slot the coins in the searing holes to stop them closing up, before smiling at Sam.

"See Sam, we can be together again - I give you my blood before I am so weak I fall into a coma and can be with you again," I say with a laugh, ignoring the agony the silver is causing. After all, how can it be worse than my father draining Sam? Or Sam seeing Oliver maul me like that, but me, for a moment, _wanting _it? "I love you so much," I chorus for what seems like forever.

Then I get a shock - someone is touching me! No, they are interrupting my suicide, disguised as blood giving.

"Amelie," Michael's voice says and I want to kill something - why is everything that reminds me of Samuel coming back to me? Then Eve comes up and says:

"Whatever you're doing, you're hurting Claire!"

Ahhh, the wish to right whatever wrong I have done. But how am I harming her? Ahhh, yes, the bracelet - there must be a connection that draws her to me, just as it works the opposite way. Someone comes and removes the silver from my wrists - honestly, have they no knowledge?

I look over at Claire and realise I have been hurting her - as my body temperature cools further, hers appears to as well. Someone pulls me up from Sam and the blood soaked ground and I want to resist but I can't. They're too strong, I'm too weak, so I relent and follow along.

They're taking me from my Sam. KILL THEM ALL!

* * *

**So that's my reasoning (in this story) as to why Amelie tried to commit suicide. **

**Well what did you think?**

**Please review! 3 = update! **

**Vicky xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

_Amelie's POV - she's just gotten home._

I feel weaker than I did last night: whether it is because I lost more blood, or because of the guilt I'm feeling, I don't know... I just feel weaker.

"Blood... I need blood," I say to the first guard I see upon my return to my house and he instantly moves off to fetch me some. The metallic sensation entirely blocks my senses, thoughts and emotions - bloodlust is my only concern.

I fall into the nearest chair and wait for only a moment before my guard returns and hands me the blood. It's cold, but I don't care – it is blood and that is all I need at the moment.

"Founder, what happened?" one of my guards asks me, and I study my appearance – my blood is flecked all over my outfit (another one now destroyed) and I don't exactly look calm.

"Nothing, it is all sorted now," I say coolly and he moves away, silent once more.

I am so ashamed of myself: not only has Oliver kissed me (and I enjoyed it for a moment) but I unwittingly told the most troublesome people in all of Morganville that I cannot cope with life. I may have told them about the offering of blood as a cover, but I doubt that someone as bright as Myrnin is going to believe that. I suppose the bracelet would not have caused her so much pain if it was only blood offering – she must have been warned of my attempted suicide through the bracelet and as we are so closely linked, she would have died also.

I stand up and move through to my bedroom, keeping a mask on my face until I reach the solidarity of the room. Now I openly let the tears fall down my face as I remove the clothing splattered in my blood and pull Sam's jumper and a pair of trousers on. I pull the excess fabric around my frame as I curl up in a ball in my bed, sobbing to myself.

_Amelie – dream – _

I open my eyes and gasp: in front of me... it is Sam.

"Sam," I gasp his name as he smiles and moves towards me. I pull myself up from the bed and sit upright, just as his hand strokes my cheekbone. "What are you doing here?" I ask him, melting at his touch.

"Oh Amelie, why are you doing this to yourself?" he asks me as I pull him close and hug him for as long as I possibly could.

"Doing what – you are here, with me!" I say, elated that he is here. He pulls back from me slightly so he can look me in the eyes, and he smiles sadly before shaking his head.

"No, my Amelie, I am not back here with you," he says, making me confused. "I am so sorry for the past few months – for appearing and you seeing me," he continues.

"Don't be sorry Sam, they are what have gotten me through the day," I cut him off and pull him close again.

"No, Amelie they are not. The other day you saw me and almost died because you thought that would make us be together – I have been hurting you more, by not letting you move on, because I had to make sure that you were ok," he says sadly into my hair.

"But Sam, I love you – I cannot live without you!" I cry, tears streaming down my face. Sam strokes my hair softly and hushes me quiet.

"That's where you are wrong Amelie. You lived for so many years without me, and you are the strongest person I know. And... and you have someone else to be with you now," he admits quietly at the end and my heart feels as if it has been completely wrenched out of my chest and set alight one hundred times over.

"You, you saw us?" I ask him quietly and he nods. "Sam he forced himself on me – I would never have moved on from you!" I cry out but he smiles a small smile, tears falling from his eyes.

"Honey, I am dead. There is nothing that I can do to change that. But that doesn't mean that I want you wasting away in your house, staying away from love just because I left you. Everybody always thought that you and Oliver were supposed to be together – I just got in the way," he admits and I want to kill him.

"But I don't _want_ to move on from you!" I wail and he nods.

"You have to, my Amelie. Otherwise you will both never have achieved anything if you don't admit it. You could have been together centuries ago but you both hid your feelings, so let so much love and happiness slip through your fingers. You don't know how much it pains me to admit it, but you have to move on and admit your feelings," he says to me passionately – he doesn't want me?

"You don't want me?" I ask him, thoroughly confused. He laughs manically and shakes his head erratically.

"I always want you – and now I am dead, I can keep my memories of you. But you are alive and vital, you _need_ to have love in your life or you will have nothing Amelie. _I _will always love you, but I left you. I left my girl... you deserve to be happy," he admits, crying properly now.

I lean forwards and kiss him on the lips softly, gently. He responds accordingly and I feel such passion between us, it is unreal. But then he pulls away.

"I love you Amelie, so much. But you deserve to be happy. You will never see me again – I will never hurt you as I have done for months again. Go to Oliver, be happy. But if he ever hurts you, he will pay. So just do it. Please, for me," he pushes gently and I cry and cry as he moves away and fades into nothing. He has gone. And left me. Alone. Again.

_End of dream_

I wake up and feel my face is wet with tears. Was that a dream? Did I dream that Sam wants me to move on? To move on with Oliver, the person he hated when he was alive?

I push myself out of bed, tormented about what I should do – do I stay loyal to my dead lover, even though he told me to move on, or do I follow the closely guarded feelings in my heart and go to Oliver?

_Oliver's POV – just when Amelie kicks him out_

I did it. And she hates me so much – she never wants to see me again. Oh, I knew that was going to happen. I fall into my chair, my head in my hands, and I relive the moment over and over again. The moment where I kissed her and she responded, kissing me back. But then she pushed me away. She said she never wanted to see me again. She broke the heart I thought I had lost long ago with those words. I just cannot be here anymore.

I have to leave Morganville. I cannot bare to be in her town any longer, when I acted the way I did – it's miracle enough that she didn't kill me so I cannot bare to stay here. How is it going to work – I go to the Council Meetings and have to sit with her in awkwardness, thinking about how if I had realised my feelings and acted centuries ago we could be together, that Myrnin can laugh at my humility for the rest of our infinite lives? Having to be so close to the woman I love, without her reciprocating my feelings, is going to be impossible. Therefore, the only solution is to leave.

I stand up and walk across to the portal and slip through it, heading to my house. It is a small affair, one bedroom, one kitchen, one bathroom and one living room but as I am hardly here, it doesn't make a difference. I head to the bedroom and pull out the suitcase in which I brought my paltry possessions to Morganville in over three years ago, now, and begin to pack them up. I smile at the tie dye collection I have collected up, slinging everything into the bag, before I reach the photo album. I flip through and observe the photos – some of the earliest in the world – of myself, Amelie and sometimes Myrnin, smiling wryly to myself. I felt something for her here, I know I did, but I never acted on it for fear that it would draw out my weaknesses. I remember saying, many a time, that love is what destroys people. But love is what either makes a duo so strong it can never be broken or makes someone so shattered that they can barely live. And guess which one I am.

With my things packed, I decide to return to Common Grounds and see Eve before I leave – to tell her that she can have the shop. After all, she is the best employee I have ever had and the only one in Morganville I can entrust the shop to.

"There you are, Oliver, we needed to speak with you," Michael says from the desk where he is loitering, Shane Claire and Eve behind him. Oh, I cannot deal with this right now – I am trying to _leave_!

"Well, what is it?" I ask sharply and he looks worried for a moment.

"We found Amelie trying to commit suicide," he admits, and my world almost falls apart. No, she cannot die – if I am leaving, I am leaving so she can be with the dead Sam not kill herself!

"Where, when?" I croak raptly, falling into the visitors chair and placing my hands over my head.

"At Sam's grave a couple of hours ago," Eve admits – wasn't she supposed to be working?

"She is home now?" I confirm and they nod. "Eve, why did you leave the shop?" I ask her, trying to hide the depth of my feelings that Amelie tried to kill herself.

"Excuse me, Claire almost died because of the bracelet – she means a little more to me than this darn shop," she says tetchily and I smile.

"Well what if I were to tell you that I am leaving Morganville, so you are inheriting the shop?" I ask her and she gasps.

"But you can't leave – it isn't allowed!" Shane pipes up, making me almost crush his jugular.

"I think you shall find I deigned to come to Morganville, so I can leave just as easily," I say, standing up. "there is nothing left here for me," I come close to admitting my feelings for Amelie, but just stop myself. I walk out of the door at a human pace, ignoring their calls after me, heading for my car so I can leave this dratted place and my true love.

_Amelie's POV:_

I cannot decide what to do. Perhaps if I go and see Oliver it will help me make up my mind? Yes, that is what I shall do.

I head through the portal, not caring about my ratty appearance, and bump into the people who saved me not three hours ago.

"Where is Oliver?" I demand of them, bursting through their shock at my appearance and arrival.

"Um, he is leaving Morganville," Michael admits and I want to scream, kill myself, kill Oliver and collapse at the same time. He cannot kiss me then expect to get away, when I don't know what I want.

"Excuse me," I say to them, sprinting out of the back door and along the rooftops, off to find Oliver... to find out what I want.

* * *

**I thought the dream was sad – Sam is letting Amelie go ****but it means that we can find out next chapter what happens between the criminal (for trying to leave Morganville) and the Founder!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**

* * *

**

_Oliver's POV:_

I sling my bag into the boot of my car before sliding into the driver's seat. I turn the keys in the ignition as the radio turns on – Cheryl Cole's Fight For This Love: what a cliché that this song came on, just as I am running away from my love. I pull away from the curb and drive slowly towards the boarder, tears streaming down my face at leaving Amelie here. I don't do anything to hide the tears because there isn't anybody here, and also I'm leaving, so what does it matter?

I turn right at the junction, and decide I want to head towards Dallas – I have a property there from many years ago, with some money hidden in it, so at least I have somewhere to start from. But I am going to have to go far away quickly, because she will have people out to kill me instantly.

Something lands on top of the car roof which shocks me, and makes me brake ridiculously hard, trying to throw it off. The thing then climbs around the car and rips the door off its hinges – Amelie! What is she _doing _here? I thought that she never wanted to see me again, so why is she coming after me? Her face is tear stained, and she is wearing Sam's jumper and some plain trousers – I take it she is here to kill me, not to tell me she loves me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, wiping away the tears on my face. I step out of the car to face her, and she looks up into my eyes, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I went to Common Grounds where Michael told me you were planning on leaving Morganville," she says shortly – definitely the killing option it is going to be. "I needed to speak with you, so I came after you," she continues, raising my hopes slightly.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" I ask her and she sinks to the curb and puts her head in her hands.

"I couldn't do it anymore Oliver, I just couldn't," she admits to me, her eyes sparkling with tears as she raises her head to look at me. "I went to his grave and almost killed myself. I would have done, if it wasn't for Claire and the bracelet almost killing her as well making them come and save me," she tells me. I sink to the curb next to her and put my hands together, resting my nose on the tips of my index finger. "Then, to make matters worse, I had a dream… Sam came to me, and told me that I should stop hanging onto him and move on," she wails, making my heart lift slightly.

"So…" I say as she doesn't speak for many moments.

"So I woke up and felt my heart torn in two – do I follow Sam's request and move on, or stay true to him and ignore the feelings I have for you?" she says, tormented – she has feelings for me? She has finally realised she feels something for me – but then again, she might decide to ignore them to honour a dead man.

"um…" I say, not wanting to do or say anything to infuriate her. Unfortunately "Um" seems to have done this.

"You!" she yells at me, "This is all your fault – if you'd have left me alone, with Sam, I'd still be able to see him!" she screams the last part before sobbing uncontrollably. Great, I've upset her – and she is really mad. And probably suicidal.

"I'm so sorry Amelie, I didn't want to hurt you!" I tell her, letting my emotions flood into my voice to show her that I'm not joking, I am being entirely serious. "I just felt it was time for you to move on before I realised my feelings for you!"

"You know Oliver, Sam was right. I've been denying my feelings for you for centuries and have probably ruined every chance of happiness I could ever have had. But what you did was absolutely horrific – I was heartbroken and you pounced on me!" she says, at first making it sound like I have a chance, but by the end… I'm not so sure.

"Amelie, I am so sorry," I say again and she looks up from the ground to look me right in the eyes. Her body shifts slightly, and she looks like a 20 year old, nothing more – so sweet and innocent!

_Amelie's POV:_

He has hurt me so badly; it feels as if I should be in a million pieces right now. But underneath the pain, there is the fact that I love him. I have denied these feelings for way too long now, it is unbelievable, but when I met Sam I thought they were blown out of the water. And until now, they were. They were until Sam told me I have to bring them back to the surface and stop hiding them underneath my hurt.

I love him so much – it is implausible as to why I am admitting this.

"Oliver, tell me this truthfully," I say to him as I stare into his face. "Did you confess your feelings for me so that you can overpower me and take Morganville?"

He looks shocked that I could think this. "No, I swear on my life, on anything and everything, that I never did it to take Morganville. I don't want Morganville – it is yours and I never want it, if it means that we can be together," he admits, making my breath catch. He truly want to be with me – not a lie or a hoax or a scam, simply to love me and to be with _me_.

Can I do it? Betray my Sam, even though he told me to do this, to be happy? I think I can.

I lean over towards Oliver and gently press my lips to his – nothing like our first kiss. The fireworks explode in my mind and my body, and I feel such pleasure when he wraps his hands into my hair, pulling me closer into him.

"I love you Oliver," I admit as he lets go of me, placing his forehead on mine.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," he smiles before kissing me again.

It is nothing like with Sam – this is so much more firery and different and we're probably going to be at each other's throats half the time. But then in between those times, we're going to be so happy.

_Oliver's POV:_

She loves me. She has finally admitted it and kissed me. I love her so much.

Just how are we going to tell Morganville?

* * *

**Yay, they are happy together! How do you think that they should tell everybody?**

**Also, please check out my other stories**

**Please review! 4 reviews = update soon!**

**Vicky xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Well wasn't that a nice last chapter? All loved up and happy! Enjoy the new chapter... And how Morganville finds out!**

_**Third person - Myrnin main focus.**_

Myrnin heads through the portal to Common Grounds as he heard some shouting from there before.

"Oh, it's you," he says, surprised to see the young quartet loitering in Oliver's office. "I was looking for the idiotic owner of this office - know where I can find him or Amelie as I require her presence also?"

Shane, Michael, Eve and Claire exchange looks of amusement before Claire pipes up, "Um, Oliver was going to skip town because he loves Amelie but she doesn't love him back or something so she chased off after him, probably to confess her love or something."

Michael, Eve and Shane look at her, perplexed, and she blushes before saying, "What? I'm intuitive and can read people, that's all!"

Myrnin doesn't wait with the news that his longest enemy is in love with his longest friend (and she probably reciprocates the feeling), so he runs as fast as he can around Morganville, following Amelie's scent. He catches the strands outside the coffee shop, heading in the direction of Dallas, and he speeds up to catch them up before they leave Morganville.

When he arrives, he doesn't approach them straigjt away: instead, he stands a distance away to observe them. However much he strains his sensitive ears, he can only hear their conversation when Amelie yells about Oliver ruining Sam for her. Myrnin smiles here, thinking that she is turning him down on and letting him leave Morganville. Then he gets a shock.

He sees Amelie reaching over and _kissing _Oliver. Her kissing **him**. Not him mauling her, or making her do anything, but Amelie kissing Oliver. He can't believe his eyes and lunges forwards towards the pair of them, landing nimbly on the balls of his feet.

"Myrnin," Amelie gasps as she notices him standing in front of herself and Oliver.

"What do we have here?" Myrnin says, still in shock after seeing the display of affection between two people he never expected it to occur between.

"I can explain," Amelie says as she stands up to begin to plead for understanding with her best friend.

"That you are with Oliver?" Myrnin spits back at her before laughing manically. "I never expected that in a million years!"

"What you never expected though, Myrnin, is enough to paper the entire world over," Oliver says bitingly, making both elder vampires look harshly at him, Amelie's blighted with love.

Myrnin can't take it anymore, seeing Amelie and Oliver together and _lovey dovey_, so he sprints away. He runs faster than Amelie, faster than Oliver, back to his lab where he sits and mulls over what he's just seen. He then smiles, realising that his best friend is happy, before managing a semi-smile when he realises it is with Oliver - at least it's better than Pennywell!

**Amelie, I accept that you are happy with Oliver... Just please, never kiss him in front of me again!**

He sends her this before picking up a book and coming engrossed in it - science is much more important than love!

_Amelie's POV:_

I cannot believe that Myrnin was here, that he saw us together.

"Come with me?" Oliver says to me, flailing an arm towards his car. I nod, settling myself into the passenger seat, when I recieve a text. When I read it, I smile - Myrnin has accepted Oliver and myself. I don't know how he's done it so fast - after all, I didn't accept it for many an hour... In fact many a century, so how he has in only 10 minutes? Then again, Myrnin has always astounded me - I shouldn't be surprised.

"Something funny?" Oliver asks me softly, looking me in the eye as he drives towards City Hall - nobody besides myself and my guards (and Myrnin) know where I live and I certainly am not telling Oliver yet. We may be 'in love' but that doesn't mean that love is an excuse for irrational and immature behaviour.

"Oh nothing, Oliver, nothing at all," I say into his eyes, captivated by the softness of their colouring.

"Good, because then I may get offended as to why you weren't sharing the joke," he says, as mesmerised by me as I him. He isn't even paying attention to the road, yet he still doesn't crash into parked cars or veer from exactly in the middle of the lane.

"Goodnight, Oliver," I say warmly as he pulls up and we reach towards each other for a soft kiss before I step out of the car. I head into City Hall and straight to my rooms (for when I do not wish to return home) on the 2nd floor. My head is spinning - this morning, oh even 5 hours ago, I was only for Sam. He had me completely heartbroken and unable to do anything. Then Oliver admits his love, I drive him away, I go to the graveyard and almost kill myself to be with my 'love' just for him to turn up and release me from any pain/guilt I may have at leaving him. I then find Oliver has tried to run away so I follow, screaming at him before making up my mind that I need to be with him. Then Myrnin comes along, gets annoyed before accepting it - a long day!

I sit on the sofa in my lounge, pretending to read a book but all the while imagining Oliver and smiling...

**Ok. So not my BEST chapter ever, but it's an update? Please review - this story is almost over now so take every chance you've got!**

**Vicky xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**I think that this is the last chapter, so to everyone who's read this story, thanks & I hope you check out some of my other stories/ pm me if you want me to write one!**

_Oliver's POV:_

The night rolls past with my dreaming of Amelie and wanting to be with her (after I unpacked my suitcase), which sounds so soppy but I'm being soppy nowadays! I awaken in the morning and stretch out before heading through to my tiny kitchen to remove a blood bottle from the fridge. I put it in the microwave for thirty seconds, feeling the burning in my throat intensify as the scent catches in my nostrils, before removing it. I gulp the liquid down, grateful that the warmth means some of the sloppy thickness has disappitated but it is close to human body temperature. Contrary to popular belief, I haven't actually had human blood from a living person since I killed the Fenton's when they kidnapped Claire... I suppose, deep down, I've been 'trying to be Sam' so that Amelie would love me more. In ways I miss the hunt, watching the fear in my prey's eyes as I drain their life away, but in others... Not so much. Especially in the olden days, when we had to move so much or kill out of our area so that we wouldn't be caught. And nowadays, it's too much of a problem - to kill you have to fill in so much paperwork, and, to be honest, it's so _boring_! I'd rather just drink more bloodbags than have the tenuous paperwork to fill in, on top of all the stuff I already do for my coffee shop. Speaking of Common Grounds - I'd better go and tell Eve that she's not having it after all.

I bin the blood bottle before heading into my bedroom and changing into a fresh, new, tie-dye t-shirt I bought the other day and a pair of blue jeans with sandals. I walk straight through the portal and emerge in the back room, which looks just like I left it. I walk through into the main shop and Eve is cleaning the coffee maker.

"Hello Eve," I say and begin to clean up a little myself.

"Taking it Amelie found you and you're 'an item'," she guesses accurately, making air quotations around 'an item' "And you're about to say that because you're staying I no longer get Common Grounds and return to being a lowly barrista," she continues astutely.

"Good guesswork Eve. But you're no longer a barrista, you're the deputy manager who has more responsibilities and gets paid simply 25% of the profits per week," I say, not bothering to beat about the bush. It's simply because I'm hoping in the time I'd normally be here, I can spend with Amelie.

"Thanks, Ollipop - I'm guessing you're going to be with your lover then?" she gets right again, but I _hate it when she calls me that!_

"Name, Eve, or I sack you entirely," I say drily and she laughs.

"You have to have probable cause to dismiss an employee without relevant cause. If not, I can sue," she says and I laugh - she's been reading up on her laws!

"Fine. Get on with your job whilst I do paperwork - I'm not entrusting that to you... You'd end up getting make-up all over it," I say coolly, emulating my... What do you call Amelie? Girlfriend? No, that's stupid, immature and modern. Flame? Sounds weird. Courtee? Or simply lover? Although the last is a little far in some respects, it's the most befitting so that is what she now is going to be called. My lover.

"Yes, sargeant!" she does a mock salute before serving the customer at the bar. I head into my office and number crunch for hours on end, dreaming of my lover - told you it goes a little far sometimes!

_Amelie's POV:_

So just how are we going to tell the masses? Actually, who needs to know? Because in my opinion, I feel the majority of people who need to have already found out - Myrnin, Michael, Claire and to an extent Eve and Shane know. Only Richard and Hannah, I think, now need to be informed. We can do it at the Council Meeting tonight - it's the best place because we can do it at the beginning of the meeting, then launch _into _the meeting so by the end they've forgotten!

So what do I say?

_Richard, Hannah, we are lovers_... No, no, that wouldn't work.

_Richard, Hannah, I'm in love with Oliver_... No, because that makes it sound as if he doesn't reciprocate my feelings.

Oh, blast it! I'll think on my feet - that's the only solution, in my book!

OoOoOoOoOo

"Oliver, come here," I say as he enters the Council Meeting Room and makes to sit further away from me. We're alone, so far. "We're having to tell Richard and Hannah tonight, so stay with me, please."

"Of course, Amelie. I love you," he says solemnly, and I believe every word.

"As I love you," I say, emulating his solemnity and articulating every word. I love my english accent, so clipped and polished in comparison to the drawls of Americans. England is more... Regal, I think. Classy and lovely and homely. Yet I shall never return - in many ways this is sad, but then it means I can imagine the beauty of it, rather than seeing the probable monstrosity it has become.

Myrnin enters the room, and we nod at him when he sits at the opposite end of the table. Oliver takes my hand and I smile at him before putting on my professional face as the humans enter.

"Richard, Hannah," I say coolly and they nod, seperating as to hide their relationship as they obviously don't realise their scent is all over each other!

"Amelie," they both say and smile.

"I wish to inform you..." I begin, but stall. "Um, well," I stutter and look at Oliver for assistance. He smiles and takes on the challenge.

"We are, as young people would say, 'in love' and together, that's all," he summarises and I half smile at his abrupt definition of us.

"Oh, well thanks for the information anyway," Richard says awkwardly before clearing his throat and moving onto the agenda. Thankfully, he changes the subject and I smile at Oliver whilst we discuss the agenda.

OoOoOoOo

Weeks pass and Oliver and I work in harmony, him helping me rule Morganville and we both being together, as lovers.

"I love you," Oliver says into my ear as we lie on the sofa in my house, after we finish moving some of his (many) tie-dye shirts into the house. After I visited his house and saw what a state it was, I decided that he might as well move in with me - with his own room, at first, before as our relationship develops he moves in with me.

"Well, I have to say I'm rather partial to you as well," I laugh, feeling like a modern teenager than the 1000+ vampire I am.

"I think that the leader of Morganville, Ms Founder Amelie, is gorgeous and deserves to follow me through to the dining room and feast on the meal I had prepared," Oliver says and helps me up, pulling me through to the dining room with him. He presents the beautifully laid table to me and I smile.

My life is perfect. Of course part of my heart will always pine for Sam, and what we could have had but there isn't a point in dwelling on the past. I've moved on, with Oliver, and I'm happy. Life is brilliant!

**Wow, last chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed this story, now we're at the end of the road, & please review! Don't forget to check out my other stories/pm me! **

**Vicky xx**


End file.
